


Hide

by WhimsyoftheWind



Series: Tumblr Requests: Soft Sentence Starters [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyoftheWind/pseuds/WhimsyoftheWind
Summary: He wouldn't say no to that.Claude x F! Reader (So mildly spicy idk if needed a warning or not...)
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Reader, Claude von Riegan/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests: Soft Sentence Starters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517561
Kudos: 118





	Hide

"Woah, what?" Claude blinked as a blur of black ran past only to skid to a stop and latch onto his back. He stiffened, blinking with surprise as he turned a bit to glance back at who had grabbed him and felt his heart leap in his throat and do a little dance as he recognized the top of your head. "Well, hello~" Okay, Claude, play it cool. It's only the girl you're head over heels for, no big deal. He grinned as he attempted to turn around but your grip on his arms was pretty solid and your laugh made him realize that you were having fun as it was. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you hiding against me like this? Pull a prank and get caught?" His verdant gaze glittered with mischief as you finally looked up at him, a happy flush to your cheeks even as you leaned around him to look down the hall again. He tried not to react to the feel of your breasts against his back, soft and giving and wow, okay reign it in their Riegan. You placed your head against his arm, fingers sliding in the fabric of his sleeves just a little.

"I may or may not have done something to Lorenz's new blend of tea. He was being pretentious to Dorothea so I got even for her."

"Ohhh, sounds like fun."

There was a sudden shout of indignation and the crash of a tea set followed by a shout of your name and Claude couldn't help his grin as he took a step back and took you with him. "C'mon, I've got an idea." He eagerly took you by the wrist and raced off, hurrying down one set of halls and the next until he reached a broom closet. He stuffed the both of you in there, eagerly tugging you close enough that your noses brushed as he looked down. The closet was dark, the only light coming from the bottom of the door. His hands slid down, resting easily against your waist and he wondered how you were feeling about the close quarters considering you'd started it.

Breathless laughter passed between you and Claude wondered if it was actually warm in here or just his reaction to your body pressed up against his.

"Well sure, he'll never find us here. How long are we suppose to wait though?" You tilted your head, your hair swaying enough to give him a whiff of your shampoo and he sighed, giving himself a second just to enjoy it.

"Eh, could be five minutes, could be an hour. Who knows, maybe we'll miss the entire lecture today." He smirked a little, glancing down at you. You always were pretty receptive to his brand of teasing... even when it boarded on flirting. "Think you can handle me for even that long?"

There was a beat, where tension seemed thick and Claude wondered if perhaps he'd somehow overstepped when your hands slid from his arms to his chest and your breath was against his lips. "I dunno, why don't we find out?"

Oh, hell yes.


End file.
